Naruto High School: Kei, Yumi and Hana version!
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: It's the overused! plot: The Naruto characters attending high school. But THIS one has my friends and I in it! I suck at summaries....but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hana: Yeah, I know this is an overused idea, but I'm doing it anyway! Plus, 2 of my friends and I are in here!!! Here is Neji-kun to tell you….STUFF!!!!**

**Neji: Hana doesn't own Naruto, or anything else so SHUT UP!!!! Oh and she's Koyama Hana, her friend Kei (Mrs. Itachi Uchiha) is Amaterasu Kei and her friend Yumi (NekoSasukeGirl on Youtube) is Deguchi Yumi **

**Hana: Thankies Nej Nej!!! Now….ON TO DA STORY!!!!!**

Koyama Hana walked onto the campus of Konoha High School. She had just moved from Iwa (the village hidden in stone) to Konoha (the village hidden in leaves) and she knew no body there. She soon came across 2 girls her age who looked as confudled as her. "Hi, I'm Koyama Hana." She introduced herself to them. The girl with raven black hair with neon orange tips (in a ponytail) and forest green eyes smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hana-san. I'm Amaterasu Kei. I just moved here from Kumo (the village hidden in clouds)." "I just moved here from Tea Contry. I'm Deguchi Yumi." Said the other girl, with black hair, black eyes, a blue polo shirt, and a blue plaid skirt with a brown belt. "Hey, what are your schedules?" Hana asked. They compared schedules. They each had the same schedule, which is this:

1st period: English-Hatake Kakashi

2nd period: History-Jiraiya

3rd period: P.E.-Maito Gai

4th period: Health-Sarutobi Asuma

5th period: Science-Orochimaru

6th period: Math-Yuhi Kurenai

"Well let's take a look around." Yumi commented. They began to walk around their new campus. As they were walking they accidentaly bumped into 2 girls their age. "Oops! Gomen!" said the girl with shoulder length indigo hair. "No it's our fault. _We're_ sorry." Hana replied. "Well I don't believe we've met." said the girl with her chocolate brown hair in 2 buns on the sides of her head. "I'm TenTen." she introduced. "I'm Hyuga Hinata." said the indigo haired girl. "I'm Koyama Hana." Hana said. "I'm Amaterasu Kei." Kei replied. "And I'm Deguchi Yumi." "Are you guys new?" TenTen asked. They explained where their home towns were. After that they all compared schedules, and found out that they had their first 3 periods with Hinata and their last 3 periods with TenTen. "Come on! We'll introduce you to our friends!" TenTen exclaimed, taking hold of Hana's wrist, while Hinata held Yumi's and Kei ran after them.

"Hey guys!" TenTen called. They were now in the quad area with a group of 12 kids around their age. Hana instantly spotted someone she knew. He spooted her as well. "Hey Hana. Unpack yet?" he asked. Hana smirked. "You would know if you ever came up to my room instead of sleeping 24/7!" she retorted. "Wait do you two know each other?" Hinata asked. Hana nodded. "Yep! Shikamaru's my stepbrother. Right?" Shikamaru nodded lazily. Suddenly Kei screamed "**NARUTO-KUN**!!!!!" Naruto then called back "**KEI-CHAN**!!!!!" then they hugged. "Do _you_ guys know each other?" TenTen asked. Naruto nodded happily. "Kei-chan's my cousin!" Naruto explained. "Well let me introduce the gang." Naruto said. **(A/N: I'm not gonna write the characters intos cause I'm too lazy!!) **

"Hey Hana-chan! Let me walk you to class!" said Kiba. "Oh! I don't wanna trouble you Kiba-kun!" she replied. Kiba grinned at her. "No trouble at all! My class is next door!" he explained. As he walked her to class, he smirked slightly when he saw Neji's small frown.

**Hana: Well that's the end of chapter 1! Hope you all liked it!!! Till chappie 2**

**Mrs. Neji Hyuga (or Hana)**


	2. English Class, and Opinions,

**Hana: HI!!! Me is back with another chappie!!!! Kiba-kun, tell the peeps stuff!!**

**Kiba: Okays Hana-chan! Hana doesn't own crap!**

**Kei: I LOVE ITACHI!!!!! BACK OFF YOU DAMN FAN GIRLS!!! HE'S MINE!!! AND YES I AM A REAL PERSON IN LIFE!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Hana: ZOMG Kei-chan!!! I am also real and I love Neji but at least **_**I'M **_**willing to share him with the Neji Lovers Fan Club!!!!**

**Fan Club: YAY HANA-CHAN!!!!!!**

**Itachi Lovers Fan Club: KEI MUST **_**DIE**_

**Kei: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Note to fan girls: look at Itachi's collar…it reads…PROPERTY OF KEI…IF LOST PLZ RETURN TO KEI…AND NO TOUCHIE YOU WILL DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!)**

**Hana: …okay then…. Now…ON TO CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Thanks for walking me to class Kiba-kun!" Hana said when they reached her English class. "No prob! Are you gonna hang out with us at lunch?" he asked. Hana nodded before entering class. Neji, scowling at Kiba's tuned back, followed her inside. Hana sat behind to Shikamaru next to the window. Yumi sat next to Hinata, and Neji sat in the back of the room. 4 other people TenTen (and Hinata) had introduced to them followed, along with some they've never met. Suddenly a middle aged man with silver hair (in a WEIRD hair style) came in. "All right everyone. Class has started."

"Okay I guess introductions are in order." Said Hana, Yumi, Kei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, and (sadly) Rock Lee's English sensei. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and you are my 1st period class. For the first day, you all leave me alone while I read….something you all don't need to know about…." He said.

"We're soooo lucky we got Kakashi-sensei! All he does is read his perv book!" Sakura commented happily. No one but Kei and Lee were listening. Shikamaru was sleeping already, Sasuke hated her, Neji hated her, Yumi doesn't care, Hana could already tell she didn't like her, and Gaara hates everybody. Kei thought Sakura was pretty much all right (unless you count her "stalker" reputation) but not her friend Yamanaka Ino, and Lee had a _**GIGANTIC **_crush on her. Hana lied her head on her stepbro's shoulder cause he was too out of it to notice. Sasuke looked around the room. Even he, how had a (slightly) false reputation of being the resident emo kid, was getting sick of the silence. In a (somewhat) desperate attempt to break that oh-so-annoying silence, he decided to start a conversation with the first person who looked interesting. That (just _happened_) to be Yumi, who sat in between him and Hinata.

**YUMI'S POV**

I was just about to draw when Sasuke started talking to me. "So why did your family move to Konaha Yumi-san?" he asked. I looked down sadly. "My family was murdered years ago…" I muutered. Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Join the club…" he commented. "I decided to move so that my baby brother can have a new place to grow up and so we can forget the bad memories." she explained. "Well it's kinda...nice to have someone I can relate to." he said. Yumi smiled.

**GAARA'S POV**

I sat in the back of the room, next to Neji. His is (somehow) my best friend...i guess you could say... He had a bigger scowl the usual. "What's up?" I asked. "Inuzuka...likes the girl I...find interesting." he said. I saw his gaze drift to Koyama-san. "Ahh. I see..." was all I said. Neji having love problems seemed weird. Koyama-san seemed like an okay girl. The kind of type to try to accept most kinds of people. But Neji falling in love with her after only just meeting her? That sounded kinda out of character to me.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I sat next to Kei and Lee. Lee kept staring at me as usual. But who can blame him? **(A/N: Sorry to all you Sakura fans, but I don't really like her. So I'm gonna have slight Sakura (and maybe slight Ino) bashing. Deal with it.) **I stared forward, 2 rows to be exact. Sasuke was RIGHT in front of me!!! I wanted to die!!! Then I saw him talking to one of those new girls, Yumi, I think. Anyway, they seemed to TOTALLY hit it off. There and then I made a vow: THAT BITCH WILL DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SASUKE'S POV**

Yumi. She seemed nice enough. I decided to talk to her. I found out we have an identical past. We really connected. I couldn't help but smile when we talk. She's not like the other girls I know. Hana and Kei seem okay. They give off the vibe Sakura and Ino DON'T. They seem cool, not all fangirl-ish. But there's something about Yumi, I just couldn't place it...

**NORMAL POV**

The bell rang, telling Kakashi's class that 2nd period was here. (All the characters we care about) left for history. "Hana-chan!" called a voice. Hana turned around to find Kiba standing there with his goofy grin. "Hi Kiba-kun!" she smiled. "We got history next! Let's go!" he said, grabbing her wrist. Hana wasn't sure if she was imagining things, but she was sure she heard a growl behind her. **(A/N: We ALL know who that was, right?) **Before Hana, Kiba, and "mystery man" (cough Neji cough) could leave, Hinata came and dragged Hana to the nearest girls bathroom.

"Here." Hinata said, handing Hana a roll Ace bandages. "What for?" Hana asked. "Jiraiya-sensei's our history teacher. Accoriding toTemari-sempai, Gaara-san's nee-san, Jiraiya-sensei's the world's BIGGEST perv, and we have fairly large chest areas." she explained. She took off her own shirt and bra and began taping her chest down before Hana began to do the same. "Thanks for the tip. We should go before we're late." Hana said. They ran off down the hallway, not knowing that, in just 4 days, blood would cover those lockers...

**Hana: Well that's my (longer) 2nd chapter. I hope you all liked it!!! Special thanks to songo147 for being my 1st reviewer (and my only one last chapter)!!!!! I hope others will as well!!! Until Chappie 3, BUH-BYE!!!!!**

**Mrs. Neji Hyuuga (or Hana)**


	3. History, PE, Health, Sempai, and Lunch

**Hana: Time for Chapter 3!!! Now who should talk today? ...how about….SHIKA-KUN!!! Talk to the reader peoples! **

**Shika: You're so damn troublesome Hana….**

**Hana: Yeah I know! But that's why you love me!!! Right Shika Stepbro?**

**Shika: …I guess…whatever. Hana doesn't own Naruto. Or Degrassi: The Next Generation, which she bases some of her plots on. Or the songs she uses in this or her other stories.**

**Hana: Thanks Shika-kun! hugs Now on to da chapter!!!!!!**

The gang took their seats in Jiraiya-sensei's History class. Hinata and Hana exchanged smirks as they saw him staring (quite intently) at the girls' chest areas. He lingered on the bigger ones, almost ignoring the smaller ones (and Hinata's and Hana's). "Hello class. I'm your History teacher, Jiraiya-sensei." he said when he finished his..."inspection". "Now I know most of you think History is boring, but let's try to make it fun!" he said. The majority of the students where curious by what "fun" meant to Jiraiya-sensei. But it wasn't what they thought. By "fun" he meant "having a _Jeopardy _inspired trivia challenge with **No Homework Passes **and candy for prizes". He was actually a pretty cool teacher. Once you got passed the pervy attitude that is...

The 2nd bell of the day rang, telling the students 3rd period was about to begin. The freshman headed down the hallways to gym. Lee was especially happy. "Our P.E. teacher, Gai-sensei, subbed for us in the 7th grade. He and Lee have been close ever since." Sakura explained. Hana tried to make it to P.E. by using up every possible second that she had before she would be late. P.E. + Hana BAD COMBO!!!! **(A/N: Every fanfic with OCs that are real people usually have some pieces of truth hidden in them. The Hana Doesn't Like P.E. thing? SOOOOOO TRUE!!!!)**

After Gai-sensei introduced himself, he said this: "Since it's only our first day I'll try to make it easy. 3 laps around the gym!" Hana took a look at the gym and groaned in despair as she roughly estimated the perimeter of the gym: about 1 mile!!! She sighed and began to run with her class, in fear of failing before week 2. She reached the finished line, her lungs on fire and she was pretty sure her heart was about to give out any second. Her asthma **(A/N: Hana Has AsthmaTruth piece #2) **wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it got bad every once in as while.

"Dai cho bu?" asked Neji. He put his hand out to help Hana up, who was hunched over trying to catch her breath. "D-Dai cho bu des!" she replied, taking his hand, but letting go as soon as she got up, (to Neji's dismay) because she was embarrassed. "Arigato Hyuuga-kun." She said. Neji smirked. "Call me Neji." He said simply before walking away, trying to hide his slight blush. "Neji…-kun." Hana said, trying to get used to using his first name but loving it all the same.

Gai then had them vote on what they would like their 1st activity to be. The majority was...VOLLEYBALL!!!! **(A/N: My fav sport!!! Besides swimming) **"This is great!" Hana exclaimed. She turned to Neji, who just _happened _to be sitting next to her. "Do you like volleyball Neji-kun?" He shrugged. "It's not too horrible I'm just not very good. How about you, Koyama-san?" Hana smiled, ignoring the heat spreading over her cheeks. "Call me Hana." she said, walking away to get a volleyball. As so as she was out of earshot, Neji said to himself, "Hana...-chan..."

Soon (to Hana's relief) P.E. came to an end. She walked down the crowed halls to Health class, to find TenTen already there. She waved Hana over. "Hana-chan! I saved you a seat!" TenTen exclaimed. Hana smiled. It was officially: Tenten was her new BFF. "Well, it seems we have yet another class together. Eh, Hana-chan?" a voice commented, shaking Hana from her thoughts. Turing around, she answered the voice. "I guess so Neji-kun! Maybe destiny is playing a part in this?" she joked and returned her attention to TenTen, obvious to Neji's blush. He (wrongly) thought Hana believed, like him, in destiny. **(A/N: sigh That Hyuuga will **never **learn...)** TenTen could since something was up between Hana and Neji by the way they never looked each other in the eye. She smiled. _Time to play matchmaker!_ she thought happily.

5 minutes later, a man in his later 20s entered the class. "Hello class. I'm Sarutobi Asuma-sensei, your Health teacher." he said, taking a cigarette out of his bag. "Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked. "Yes Ino?" he replied, lighting his cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "How are you a Health teacher if you smoke in class?" Ino asked. "Ahhh. That's an interesting story." Asuma began. Kei sighed and slid down in her chair. Suddenly (she thought) she had a BRILLIANT idea. "Asuma-sensei" she said, raising her hand. "May I go to the restroom?" Asuma nodded before continuing his "interesting" (NOT!!!) story.

** KEI'S POV**

_I'm _FINALLY _free!!! _I thought happily as I closed the door to Asuma-sensei's class. I walked happily down the barren hallways, not watching where I was going. About 15 seconds later, I ran into the unsuspecting back of...someone. I fell to the floor, which was hard tile. The pain surrounded my bottom in an instant. "Oi!" I called to the boy I ran into, who began walking away. He slowly turned around and I gasped. He was a senior. Each student had a ribbon or tie on their uniform (ribbon for girls, tie for boys). The color of a student's tie or ribbon told everyone else what year they were. 1st years (or freshman) wore red ties or ribbons. 2nd years (or juniors) **(A/N: Remember, in Japan, high schools only have 3 grades) **wore silver ties or ribbons. And finally, the 3rd years (or seniors) wore gold ties or ribbons. As the boy I bumped into turned around, I saw he had a gold tie. "G-Gomen nasai, Sempai." I said. He stared at me blankly for a moment before turning around again and walking away.

"Oi Itachi!" called a voice behind me. I looked up to see one 2nd year and three 3rd years. One 3rd year with BLUE skin and...wait, did he have gills? Anyway, he was glaring at the boy I bumped into, I guess his name's Itachi-sempai. "Ugh! He's gonna be late!" the blue 3rd year groaned. "When he's late, Pein blames me and then Konan beats the crap out of me!" he complained. "Kisame, stop worrying about yourself when there's a girl in front of you who needs help." said a 3rd year with blond hair in a high ponytail. "Hey! Don't treat me like I'm some helpless little kid!" I snapped, getting up and dusting my jeans. "Looks like we got a tough girl here." commented Fishy-sempai (the nickname I gave the blue-skinned one) said. "Oi! I've got a name!" I said. "Yeah? Well what is it?" said a red haired 3rd year. "Amaterasu Kei." I said simply. "Well since you've told us your name I suppose we should tell you ours." said the 2nd year, who wore an orange mask with a swirl on it over his face. "I'm Tobi, the red-haired one is Sasori-sempai, the blonde is Deidara-sempai, and the blue skinned one is Kisame-sempai." Tobi-sempai explained. "Hey Kei-san, if you don't already have plans wanna sit with us at lunch?" Deidara-sempai asked. I nodded happily. These sempai seemed cool! I returned to class, smiling.

** NORMAL POV**

"What's up Kei?" Yumi asked after they left Health class Hell. "You've been all smiley since you came back from 'the bathroom'" she added. "Oh it's nothing." Kei assured her friends as they entered the cafeteria. "Kei-san!!" someone called. The trio turned around to find Deidara. "Hi Deidara-sempai!" Kei greeted. Hana gasped. "DEIDARA NII-SAN?!" she asked. Deidara turned his attention to her. "Hi Hana-chan!! Long time, no see, un!" he said with a grin. "Yeah! When did you leave Iwa?" she asked. "A few years ago." he replied. "So Kei-san are you gonna sit with us, un?" he asked. Kei nodded and let Deidara lead her to their table. Yumi and Hana shrugged as they found the table with the rest of their new friends.

"DAMN HANA!!!!" Ino cried. "What?" Hana asked. Ino was pointing speechlessly at Hana's lunch. She had a sesame seed bagel, a red PowerAde, some red Doritos, and a brownie. Ino's lunch was half a PB&J sandwich and a water bottle. Apparently she was shocked that Hana could eat so much. "I like food. I exercise but I don't like dieting. What's the big deal with that?" Hana asked. "A girl who doesn't care about dieting? Where have you been all my life?" Choji asked. Everyone laughed including Hana, who playfully elbowed Choji. "That has got to be the world's weirdest pick-up line!" she told him. "Hey a guy can try right?" he asked in between laughs. _Not with Hana-chan you can't _Neji thought angrily. TenTen noticed her friend's angry look. "So what are you all doing for Halloween?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Well...I might be either a vampire, something gothic, or...maybe even an angel!" Hana said. Everyone else seemed uninterested in Halloween. "Oh come on!" TenTen and Hana exclaimed in unison. "How about if I have a party? With a costume contest?" Hana suggested. Everyone (miraculously) agreed. They began planning the party and their costumes.

Meanwhile Kei was sitting with the upperclassmen. "So this is the Kei you told me about." Pein, or Leader, said. Kei was slightly embarrassed. "She seems all right." Konan, Pein-sempai's girlfriend, added. "She's pretty cool." Kisame replied. The rest nodded in agreement. That is, everyone except for Itachi. He was sitting silently across from Kei, a blank expression on his face. He appeared to be studying her. Kei tried to shake it off. _He has no feelings for me. Not now, not ever. _she told herself. She acted as if nothing were bothering her. She talked to everyone at the table as if she didn't have anything on her mind. But in her head she kept saying _Don't think about it Kei. It's not possible. Right?_

**Hana: FINALLY!!! Sorry for not updating sooner!! I got lost on the road of life...**

**Akashi: Hey that's my line...**

**Hana: Oh just chill Akashi-sensei! Anyways thanks for my ONLY reviewer songo714. Hopefully I can have some more reviewers but no pressure!! I'll update my other story soon. For now, ja ne!!**

Mrs. Neji Hyuuga (or Hana)


	4. Halloween and Heartbreak

**Hana: OMG!!!! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner!!! I had things going on, yearbook spreads to work on, no time to work on stories, simply being forgetful... Anyways please forgive me!!!**

**Readers: Awww!!!! We forgive you Hana-chan!!!**

**Hana: Thanks!!! Anyway here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!!!**

After lunch, it was time for science with Orochimaru-sensei. After he commanded that they read 15 pages in their science book, Hana and Shikamaru fell asleep. Actually, Shikamaru fell asleep after page 3...Soon after she had fell asleep, Hana felt something wet on her arm. She opened her eyes slightly, but enough to see Orochimaru's face. "Glad to have you back, Koyama-san." he said. He walked back toward Shikamaru's desk. Hana looked around, her classmates' faces with looks of horror and disgust on them. _What?_ Hana thought. _Is it _that_ wrong to fall asleep in class?_ As if reading her thoughts, TenTen pointed at Shikamaru. Hana looked and her face blended in with her classmates. Orochimaru woke Hana and Shikamaru up by...licking their arms...Shikamaru, obvious to what had happened, sighed and returned to his textbook. Shuddering, his classmates followed. Even though he didn't do anything else _that _bad, Orochimaru-sensei was labeled **Worst Teacher **by ALL of the freshman.

Kurenai-sensei was one of the coolest. A little strict, sure, but she knew how to make learning fun. Right before the 1st day was about to end, Tsunade-sensei, the principal, made an announcement. She said that, starting tomorrow, there will be 7 periods instead of 6. Study hall would be squeezed in as the new 4th period.

**Neji's POV**

One day, TenTen brought her laptop to Study Hall. "Who wants some tunes?" she asked. The music began pumping. "Anyone wanna dance?" she asked. "Have music, will dance!" Hana said. TenTen grinned. "Now I know why you're my BFF!!!" They began to dance. Yamanaka scoffed. "I don't need to sit here and watch Miss Yuri here get it on with the new girl." And with that, she left the room. **(A/N: Just FYI, I have **NOTHING** against yaoi and yuri. I just needed some drama. If you've ever watched Degrassi, you'd know how dramatic this topic is.)** I flipped off her retreating back. "She's just a bitch TenTen." I told her. "She only says things like that because you have very few faults, if any at all." Temari-sempai said. "TenTen-chan...are you...not that it matters, of course! But are you...you know...?" Hana asked nervously. TenTen shook her head. "No. Ino and her minions call me that because I don't act all obsessive over guys. I do like a guy but...only a few people know who it is. When I do things like dance with girls, they automatically assume I like girls." she explained. Rage filled Hana eyes, a look I never saw on her nor ever expected to. "Why that condescending, bitchy, slutty mother fu-!!!!!" "Damn Hana-chan!" Kei exclaimed. "What?! A girl can't stand up for he friend when she's being accused of being something she isn't??!!" Hana snapped. "Hana-chan…" I said. _Wow…_was all I thought.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I was in my room trying on my Halloween costume. I learned that Jack Skellington is really skinny...Anyway, I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw Hana in the doorway. "Hey Shika." she greeted. "Hey." I replied, adjusting the giant bat wing-like bow. "Ya know, Temari-sempai going to the dance as Sally." she commented, smirking. "And?" I asked hoping she didn't notice the slight blush on my face. "Jack Skellington ends up with Sally..." she added. "_And?_" I asked again. _God this girl is so annoying sometimes!_ I thought angrily. "Well..."she continued. "Did you guys plan that?" "No." I said. Apparently she knew what I meant. "Omigod you **did **plan it!!!" she practically squealed. I covered her mouth. "Shhhh!!!!" I whispered. I looked out into the hall to see if Otou-san or Okaa-san had heard her. I pushed her into my room and locked my door. "Listen Hana. Nobody knows about that so keep quiet!" I whispered fiercely. "Nobody knows..._what_?" she said, obviously playing innocent. Or dumb..."Do I need to spell it out for you? Temari-chan and I are...are...dating..." I said, mumbling the last word. She giggled. "I knew it! I could tell something was up with you! You haven't said "troublesome" or "drag" in weeks!!" she gushed. I sighed. "You're a troublesome sister, you know that?" I said. She put her head on my shoulder. "But that's why ya love me!" she exclaimed. I just smiled. "Hey since you told me your secret, I'll tell you mine." she said. She cupped her hands around my right ear and whispered her secret to me. **(A/N: You thought you'd learn to, huh? Well you gotta wait! Sorry!)** I stared at her in shock. "Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "Just don't tell anybody ok?" she asked. I pretended to zip up my lips. "My lips our sealed! They'll be our little secrets." I assured her. "Plus TenTen-chan and Choji-kun right?" she asked. I smirked and nodded. "Hey you better go get ready for the dance too Hana." I reminded her. "Oh right! Tell me when you're gonna go!" she called as she walked to her room.

**Neji's POV**

Somehow, the Halloween dance Hana planned became a school-wide thing. But it seemed like everyone knew what to wear except me. Well I just decide to go classic. I leaned against a wall, waiting for the night of _horror_ to begin, when I saw an angel enter the gym. No, literally. She had golden blond hair with a tinfoil halo on top. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and fake wings. She grinned and ran toward me. I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"Neji-kun! Happy Halloween!" she exclaimed. "Happy Halloween Angel-chan." I replied. She giggled. "So are you having fun Vampire-kun?" she asked. Yeah, I decided to go as a vampire. You can't hate the classics right? "Now I am." I said before I could stop myself. She nodded. "Me too. Dances are more fun when you're with your friends right?" she asked. I nodded, trying to shake of the word _friends_. We talked about random things. We danced. Actually, Hana and TenTen showed me how to dance…But eventually Hana and I had to go to the bathrooms. I got out before her and went to get a drink at the water fountain. She came out and I was just about to come over to her when…

**Hana's POV**

"Yo!" a voice called. I turned to see 2 boys I've never met coming towards me. "Uh...hey." I said. They wobbled closer to me. I wrinkled my nose. They smelled like beer. "So you gotta man sweetie?" the one with messed-up black bed-head hair. "Maybe." I said icily. They didn't seemed fazed. "How bout us?" the redhead with his hair in a kinda mullet thing. "No thanks." I said, trying to walk away but they blocked my escape routes. "Babe, we don't think "no" is the right answer." the bed-head said. They moved in closer. _Oh God...why isn't they're anyone around when something bad happens??!! _I thought angrily. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for what was gonna happen.

**Normal POV**

"Oomph!!" Bed-head grunted. Hana opened her eyes to see the bed-head boy doubled over in pain and a boy in a mummy costume holding the mullet dude by his collar. "If I ever she you near her again, I swear I'll beat the both of you to a bloody pulp." he threatened in a low voice, dropping Mullet. "G-Got it!!" they stammered as they ran away. Hana, who was almost on the verge of tears ran into the mummy's arms. "You know, five minutes ago would've been a better time for you to come." she whined. He laughed. "Hey even Prince Charming can be late if the trusty stead is slow." he replied. Now it was Hana's turn to laugh. "Yeah I guess you're right. At least I'm lucky enough have a kind enough boyfriend to do that." she commented. "I think I'm the lucky one in this relationship, Hana-chan." the boy said. "Anyway, do you think we should go back in?" she asked. Hana wiped her eyes again and took his hand. "Yeah. And thanks again Kiba-kun." she said. The boy grinned an idiotic grin that could only belong to Inuzuka Kiba. The happy couple walked back into the gym, not even noticing the heartbroken Hyuuga just a few feet away.

**Hana: I know this was kinda sad...I even almost cried. But don't worry it works out in the end! Next chapter will focus on a few other characters cause I've been focusing on NejiHanaKiba a lot, right? Anyway I hope you liked it! Reviews aren't necessary, as always. Oh and forgive me if I don't update right away. Well, until next time, byez!!!**

**Mrs. Hyuuga Neji (aka Hana)**


End file.
